The Ultimate Spider-Man
by SuperHeroFanatic23
Summary: Drake Carter was an ordinary teenage going to everyday life but one night after losing his internship at OsCorp he's bitten by a radioactive spider which gives him powers. He must learn to hone his new founds powers and use them to defend his city and find the person responsible for the death of his parents. (Takes places on Universe 3089)
1. The Untold Story Begins

**What's up everyone, this is my first fanficition story what so freaking ever, now let me explain a few things that they may not be recognizable, Yes the main character is an OC, Yes the story takes place in an alternate universe were Peter Parker never became Spider-Man but will appear in this story in the future. With this being an AU story that means some characters will be different from we are use to but not all and some will times I will post castings of who I think would be perfect to portray the character either in Movies in TV but hey that's just how I think anyways here is the first chapter please don't flame this and I promise that starting with Chapter 2 they will be longer than 1,000 words so enjoy this short intro hope you like it. **

***I own nothing but Drake Carter, Lisa Sanders, Justin Sanders, Doctor Samuel Barnes and Charlie Carter while everyone else goes to Marvel.**

**OsCorp, Friday Night- 8:00 PM**

Drake Carter stood at his workstation in the science lab, he had been working since five this morning not stopping to take a break. He had to get this formula right or all of his work that he had done would be for nothing, Drake was an African American male, he was eighteen years old, he had chocolate brown eyes, a medium sized afro covered head, he also stood at 6'0 and weighed in at 220 lbs. He was going attending NYU starting Monday and took a job as a paid intern to Doctor Samuel Barnes. His concentration was broken when his cell phone went off, he pulled it out to see that his best friend Lisa Sanders was calling him, Lisa was a mix of Mexican and Italian with brown eyes and long dark brown hair which she liked to tie up into a ponytail, she stood at 5'5 but refused to talk about her weight. He pressed the talk button followed by the speaker button so he could talk and work at the same time, "Carter" he said as he grabbed a beaker off the table.

"_Where are you? You were suppose to be here hours ago" _was the first thing she said, it had hit him that tonight was other best friend and Lisa's brother Justin's birthday. He didn't reply which was all the answering she needed, _"Are you serious Drake? I've been planning his surprise party for five weeks and the one thing I asked you to do was show up and you can't even do that?_" pissed wasn't the word he would use to describe her right now. He goes to reply but she cuts him off, _"I don't want your excuse, I'm… tried of being disappointed by you" _she hung up. He hung his head in disappointment at himself, she had been relying on him to be there and he screwed that up just he had always done to both of his friends and it had been mostly to the job. He looked up when he heard the door to the lab opening and saw Doctor Barnes walking into the room.

"I'm not paying you overtime Carter, go home," he said without looking up from his iPad. Drake nodded his head then slipped his white lab coat off and placed it on the back of chair. "Goodnight Mister Carter" Doctor Barnes said as he neared the door, he turned his head to speak but before he could the door to the room was flung open and in stepped OsCorp's CEO Norman Osborn and he was not in a happy mood from the look on his face, "Ah Norman what can I…" Norman cut him off.

"Project X is missing" Norman said with venom, Drake didn't see Doctor Barnes's reaction due to him trying to recover the items he had dropped along with some things that had fallen out of his bag after being knocked backwards. He was preoccupied with grabbing his things he didn't feel a small red, black and yellow colored spider crawling down his neck but felt the pinch of its bite.

"Ow" he said as he grabbed his neck but when he pulled his hand away there was nothing there so he stood up.

"Norman you can't be serious? This is my life's work" came Barnes making Drake turn his head.

"I am very serious Samuel, as of right now this whole project is terminated" Norman growled then left the room in one swift motion. Drake stood there then followed his mentor to his office, he didn't say much due to not knowing really what to say really, hell what could he say after losing his job as well.

"Go home Carter… there's nothing you can do or say" Doctor Barnes said as he started placing things in a box. Drake goes to say something but Barnes cuts him off by slamming his fists down then says, "GET OUT NOW!" Drake backs up then leaves making his way towards the main door leading to the elevator. He pressed the button for the first floor then placed his back to the wall, he tried to come to terms with him losing his internship but suddenly he started feeling dizzy luckily he reached the lobby. The doors opened so he stepped out, he looked to the left and saw the security guard Benny who waved to him but when Drake brought his hand up to wave back he collapsed and hit the ground hard knocking him out cold.

**Carter Residence, Brooklyn, NY- Friday Night, 9:30 PM**

Drake's brother Charlie Carter and his wife Felicia Hardy-Carter were rushing around grabbing things as they were head out the door after getting the call about Drake being brought to the hospital after collapsing at OsCorp. Charlie grabbed his keys then flung open the door only to come face to face with Drake who was just about to open the door, when Charlie saw how it was he pulled his brother into a tight hug, "Jesus Christ Drake, are you okay?" he asked him and Drake replied with a nod of his head before saying,

"I'm good, I woke up and felt fine so I checked myself out" that caught both Charlie and Felicia off guard. Drake paid them no attention as he made his way towards the kitchen and opened the fridge, he heard his brother and Felicia enter the kitchen behind him. "Serious guys I'm fine," he said as he pulls things out from both the fridge and freezer then started moving past them only for Charlie to stop him. "Charles, C'mon man I'm hungry as hell so please let me go so I can go up to my room and eat in peace" he said then suddenly grabbed the air right in front of Charlie's face, he pulled his hand down and revealed that he had caught a fly between his index and thumb but released it quickly afterwards. "My bad" he said then ran up the steps to his room and slammed the door behind him.

After eating everything he had grabbed, he sat on his bed and that's when he started feeling weird once again. He shot his head from side to side then stopped, at the corner of his room and squinted his eyes when he saw small spiders crawling down the wall, he rubbed his eyes then looked again only to see that he was imagining them all. After a few minutes of doing that he fell backwards onto his bed and passed out.

**Thanks for reading everyone, Chapter 2 will take place three days later where I will introduce more familiar characters that we all know and sometimes love haha please review means alot to me.**


	2. Things Chaninging

**Hello everyone, First off I would like to thank everyone who Favorited the story and to ChaingGangSoldier45 for review it really means a lot to me being my first story in all. Before I stop talking I would like to say that this is in alternate universe as I said in chapter 1 with that being said I was hoping to write other stories although I can't do all of them by myself so if anyone is interested in writing a story for this universe then please let me know here are the requirements:  
**

**1. The character that originally became the hero must still play a part in the story in some form.**

**Thanks I own nothing except Drake Carter and Justin Sanders.**

**Carter's Residence: Brooklyn, NY- 4:30 AM  
**  
Drake awoke to his alarm clock blaring and so he slams his hand down breaking it into pieces. He groans when he sees the clock, "third one I've broken" he mutters as he slowly climbed out of bed, he walks past the mirror hanging on the walled to get to his bedroom but stops and turns to look at himself. He notices the difference his physique, instead of his flat stomach it was more toned with abs, he nodded his head then entered the bathroom where he preceded to shower, wash his face and everything else. Drake knew that there was something different about him and he thinks it all started when he found the spider bite on the back of his neck but other then the sudden change in his appearance and strength nothing else seemed different. He left the bathroom and changed into fresh clothes, which consisted of dark blue jeans making sure they sagged a little bit just the way he liked them, he pulled on a white muscle shirt followed by a black hoodie.

Drake made his way downstairs then entered the kitchen to see his sister in-law Felicia standing there drinking coffee, he didn't say a word to her as he grabbed some bread and popped it into the toaster. "You're up early," she said before taking a sip, he opened the fridge and pulled out a small bottle of orange juice then said,

"I have go to lower Manhattan to get there and its not like I have a car or anything to get me there faster" he grabbed the two pieces of toast and placed them on a plate before grabbing a knife from the drawer then started spreading the butter when his brother walked into the room. Drake rolls his eyes at the show of affection between his brother and his wife making the two of them laugh. Drake placed his juice then placed it in the front pocket, he picked up his book bag and slung it over his head allowing it to rest on his right shoulder. "Smell ya later peeps" he said before grabbing his food and left the house, he made his way down the sidewalk going straight to the subway, he paid for his admission then stepped onto the train. He looked around to see that besides him the only other people on the train was a group of men all wearing gang affiliated attire which made him very uneasy while the other people were a girl who looked to be the same age as Drake.

The girl had blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail, here attire consisted of a plaid skirt and a grey top. He tired his best to ignore them as he started eating his food but for some reason he could do it, out the corner of his eye he saw one of the gang members trying to flirt with the girl but she kept brushing him off. Initially Drake didn't want to get involved but when he saw that the girl was about to get ganged up on he decided to step in, he made his way over to them and said, "Girl said no so why don't you step off" the gang turn their heads to face him. The one who had been bugging the girl the most turned his head to the side and licked his lips before saying,

"Why don't you step off hombre? This doesn't concern you" Drake saw the other members of the 187th Street Gang stand behind their leader. The girl started moving past Drake but the gang leader stopped her by grabbing her wrist making Drake stepped.

"Step off bruh" Drake said as he narrowing his eyes, the thug releases his grip allowing the girl to leave then he turns his attention to Drake. Drake turns and starts walking away when suddenly he got a tingling feeling and that's when time seemed to slow down, Drake turned his head to see the thug's fist coming at his head so he dropped then swept the leg out from underneath him knocking him down to the ground. He stands and sees what he had done which shocks him, "I am so dead" he mutters then the tingling feeling is back and he turns and runs as the other gang members run after him, he leaps and grabs the pole in the middle of the train, he spins and lands a kick to of the thugs but when he lands on the ground and tried to take his hands off the pole it was no use as he yanked it out of the ground.

Again the tingling feeling hit so he turned and brought the pole up just as the leader of the gang tired to punch him in the face, the man let out a cry of pain after hearing a loud crunch. "Jesus man, the kid is a freak" said one thug as he and the others grabbed their leader then backed away leaving Drake standing there in shock who jumped when the pole fell out of his hands finally. As soon as the subway train came to a complete stop he ran out and didn't stop until he was outside, he placed his hands on his knees and bent over trying to catch his breath. He stood up and looked around and found himself in lower Manhattan, he checked his watch to see that he still had an two hours to get to school which is fine since it was three blocks away. He started walking when he remembered the pole being stuck to his hands so he looked down then narrowed his eyes to get a closer look and that's when he noticed hairs that branched into even finer hairs covered them.

They reminded him of setules, which spiders had that allowed them to stick to various objects, and then it hit him, the spider bite that he had gotten three days ago. He placed two fingers into his palm thinking that he would spin a web but nothing happened so he shrugged his shoulders and made his way to school. As he started walking across the street he didn't see a car driving towards him without stopping, thankfully for Drake the tingling feeling came back and without thinking he somersaulted over the car landing behind it. Drake's eyes widen, what the hell is happening to me? He thought to himself then once again before the driver of the car could get out he took off running and this time he didn't stop until he reached the university.

He enters the building and goes to the office, he tells the lady behind the counter his name, after waiting a few minutes she handed him his schedule, luckily for Drake he was able to past his assessment tests allowing him to skip the reading, writing and math classes. He sees that his first class is Biology with Professor Parker, Drake shrugs his shoulders then makes his way to the bookstore where he picks up his books which he was able to pay for thanks to the money he saved from his job. He placed his books in his bag, "Hey D.C." he turns his head to see his best friend Justin Sanders standing there. "What class you got?" Justin asks him to which Drake replies,

"Got Bio with Professor Parker" Justin smiles then says,

"Me too bro, lets go" Drake smiles then the two friends make their way towards room 305 on the third floor. They were the first ones there only to find that the door to the room was shut and the lights were off meaning that Professor Parker had yet to arrive so they decided to talk. "Yeah, Lisa is still pissed at you bro, just give her time and to breath then try talking to her and I mean she was just surprised that I even made it home being on the force and all" he said after Drake had asked him if his sister was still pissed at him after missing out on Justin's surprise party. Besides being a college student, he worked on the police force as an officer but thanks to Captain George Stacy he was able to go to school to get a degree, which could help him become Captain one day.

Drake and Justin were deep in conversation that he didn't notice the girl from the train making her way towards him that was until she cleared her throat making them turn their heads to look at her. She wasn't alone though as another girl with Caucasian skin, brown hair that reached down to her shoulders and brown eyes wearing a white short sleeve shirt with the sleeves being olive green and tan capris. "Hi, my name is Gwen Stacy and this is my friend Elizabeth Allen" the blonde said with a smile.

"But you can call me Liz" the other girl added quickly, Drake stayed quite not being known to talk to girls allowed Justin to stepped forward quicker.

"Hello ladies, my name is Justin Sanders besides being a college student I also am a police officer for the NYPD…" he slides over and places his arm around Drake's shoulder then says, "And this quite kid is my best friend since childhood, Mr. Drake Carter…."

"I know you" Gwen said cutting Justin off, "You're the guy who stuck up for me on the subway this morning with that gang" Drake nodded his head. "You took off so fast that you didn't give me a chance to thank you" she said then to Drake's surprise she pulled him into a hug then said, "Thank you for saving me" Drake nodded his head but the blush on his cheeks was visible making both girls giggle which made him even more embarrassed so he pulled his hood on over his head just as he did that a older man about the age of twenty-six wearing a brown business suit appeared and opened the door which meant he was Professor Parker. The four students entered the room and saw that they already had assigned seats, Drake saw that he would be sitting next to Liz Allen.

After taking his seat next to Liz the warning bell sounded and so more students poured into the room. Professor Parker wrote his name on the board followed by the agenda for the day, when he was done he turned to face the class which he came to found was only about twenty nine students which one less then he thought. "Good morning, My name is Professor Parker but you may call me Peter, Mr. Parker or Pete which ever works for you" he said with a smile, "We are going to start with the syllabus then we're going to go around and introduce ourselves which will lead into our very first project since our class is only thirteen weeks it will be half of your grade while the other parts is attendance and participation as well so lets start shall we?" he pointed to the first student in front.

Each student took their turn until it reached Gwen, "Hi my name is Gwen Stacy, my father is Police Captain George Stacy, I live him, my mother and two brothers and I'm here to figure out what I want to do" she said, after her was Justin who licked his lips then said,

"Hey, my name is Justin Sanders, besides being a college student I actually am a police officer for NYPD working under mentorship of Gwen's father who encouraged me to get a degree of some kind" Peter nodded his head then motioned for Liz who was sitting to the left of Justin to start.

"Hi, my name is Elizabeth Allen but please call me Liz, I went to Midtown High with Gwen and I guess I'm in the same boat with her in not knowing what I want to pursue just yet but hopefully I'll know soon enough" when she was done all eyes fell on Drake with him being the only student in the room not to speak, he cleared his throat then said,

"Sup, my name is Drake Carter, I live in Brooklyn with my brother and his wife, I use to work at OsCorp as an intern for Doctor Samuel Barnes but had to leave due to cut downs and since I was only an intern I was the first to go but now I'll have more time to spend on school and hanging out with my friends" Peter nodded his head then started passing out his syllabus for the class.

"All right class, people in the middle please look to your right while those on the end look to the left because they will be your partner for every project which brings me to our first major project out of two" he said before pulling out a round white object, "Now if you took home economics in high school then you'll be very familiar with this, this is your baby that you along with your partner will take care until the final day of class" when Peter went silent the students broke out into conversation, "Do not get comfortable people, cause now you are going to take test to see how much you know about biology and depending on your scores will switching places next class Wednesday" he said making them go quite.

**Thanks for reading hope you like it and please review thanks again.**


	3. Swearing Vengeance

**What's up, I'm back once again with Chapter 3 of my Ultimate Spider-Man 3089 story, I hope you will like this one because now we're going to start the good things started so this is the chapter that will kick off Drake into becoming Spider-Man thanks for the reviews.**

***I own nothing that has to do with Spider-Man that's all Marvel.**

**Lower Manhattan: Monday Afternoon 12:30 PM**

Gwen and Liz had asked Drake if he wanted to join them for lunch, which he was going to decline but didn't get the chance when Justin accepted for him. Drake allowed the girls to walk ahead before pulling Justin aside, "What the hell are you doing bruh?" he asked him, Justin chuckled then said,

"You've been out of the game since you ended things with my sister, you need this man just go with them hell I think Liz likes you anyways so your already in." Justin ran to catch up to Gwen and the two started talking about their project while Drake and Liz walked along side each other and neither one of them spoke as they made their way to the pizza parlor, as they neared their destination a woman who was pushing a baby stroller lost her grip allowing the stroller to go rolling past the two of them because of this Drake felt the tingling sensation once again and that's when he saw the stroller. He didn't say anything as he took off after the stroller, he leaped and grabbed a branch from the tree and after swinging a few times he released and landed in front of the stroller before it reached the street.

The mother of the baby came running towards him and the first thing she did was make sure her baby was safe. After doing that she thanked Drake before leaving, he turned just as Liz, Justin and Gwen came running over to him, Liz walked over and engulfed him into a hug catching him off guard and making him blush, Justin seeing his best friend's predicament started laughing. Drake started laughing as well when his cell phone went off, he pulled it out and saw it was a text from Charlie asking him to home saying it was urgent. He pocketed his phone then said, "Rain check on the pizza guys, I need to get home" he said goodbye to them then made his way towards the subway but as he reached the steps the 187th Street gang members he had encountered earlier walked around the corner and saw him.

"Hey Chico, were you headin' in such a hurry?" asked the leader who's left hand was now bandaged up. Drake spun on his heel and took off running with the gang right behind him, _I hate my life right now _he thought to himself as he entered an alleyway only to find himself in a dead end. He looked around and saw a ladder for a fire escape but it was a short one, remember the setules on his fingers so he leaped to the wall and was shocked to learn that he was sticking to it. Drake started crawling up the wall where he reached the roof so he climbed over, he looked down to see the thugs enter the alleyway and search for him.

**Carter's Residence: Brooklyn, NY- 1:45 PM**

Drake entered his brother's house and dropped his bag on the ground then entered the kitchen but stopped in mid stride when he saw his other brother Darwin sitting at the kitchen table. "What the hell is he doing here," Drake said with anger flashing upon his face, it was no secret between the three brothers that Drake and Darwin never got along mostly due to the fact that when Drake was born that Darwin was never around or always treated him like he was a nobody. Charlie decided to intervene before anything bad happened.

"Drake, we all need to talk… there is something Dar and I have to tell you" he said which caught Drake off guard a little bit. "You will you please sit down?" Charlie asked pointing to the chair across from Darwin but Drake refused to move an inch form his spot until he got the answer he wanted. "Drake please…." Charlie started but was cut off by Darwin who stood up and slammed his fists on the table.

"Damn Drake quit acting like spoiled brat and sit the fuck down" Drake still didn't move from his spot but did turn to look at his older brother then said,

"Why should I listen to you? Your not my guardian…." He turned to look at Charlie then said, "Neither is he but at least he cares about me and doesn't treat me like I don't exist, he was there for me unlike you someone who refused to even acknowledge my existence to help me out when mom and dad died, Charlie was there to support me when I graduated from high school and when I got my internship at OsCorp where were you? Oh that's right off some where else not giving two shits about me and now you're here trying to act like you're my father but your not so leave me alone" Drake didn't allow his brothers to speak as he stormed out of the house slamming the door behind him.

Both Darwin and Charlie stood there for a moment then Charlie started making his way towards the door but was stopped by Darwin who said "He's right, I haven't really treated him like family let me go talk to him" he grabbed his coat then left the house leaving a disgruntled Charlie to place his head into his hands.

Drake had walked eight blocks from home when he heard someone playing basketball so he entered the community center to see that a young boy who looked to be in middle school and that's when he recognized him as his next door neighbor Miles Morales. "Hey Miles, shouldn't you be in school?" he asked as he walked over to him, Miles shook his head then said,

"No, I had a day off cause I had a doctor appointment so my mom let me stay home" Drake nodded his head then the two boys proceed to play a game of one on one and since Miles was the youngest and less experience between the two of them Drake let him win. "Hey did you see the news yesterday? About the Avengers saving those people in Africa?" Miles asked him, Drake shook his head then Miles said, "Yeah, they went and helped some king reclaim his throne from some giant ape dude" Drake stood there and listened as the young boy went on about the group of heroes. Miles tossed the ball to Drake who caught it, he quickly got an idea then held the ball out using one hand.

"Miles, try taking the ball from me" he said with a small smirk, the young boy walked over and after grabbing the ball with both hands pulled but couldn't pull the ball away from him. Drake laughed then shot the ball into the hoop and it went in, he crouched down so he was on Miles's eye level then said, "I'm going to show you something but you have to promise not to tell anyone okay?" Miles nodded his head. Drake stood then walked over to the wall and placed one hand on it, he then proceed to crawl up the wall just like he had done earlier to get away from the thugs. As he neared the roof of the building he turned his head to see Miles stare at him wide eyed and mouth wide open, Drake released and landed on his feet. "So what do you think?" he asked, when Miles didn't reply he was scared that the boy would run off and tell someone but that fear went away when Miles said,

"That was awesome, you're like a superhero" Drake smiled then went to speak when suddenly a gunshot was heard making the two boys run out of the center and stopped when they saw someone lying on the ground. Drake's eyes widen when he recognized the person as his older brother Darwin, he ran over to his brother and dropped to his knees, he places his hands on his brother who turns his head to look at him, "Drake who is that?" Miles asked, Drake jerked his head to the young boy and said,

"Miles go find someone and tell them to call 911… go now!" Miles nodded his head then took off running. Drake turns his head to look back at his brother and says, "Dar… its going to be okay" he tries to fight back the tears, he may hated his brother for the way he treated him but he was still family. Darwin coughed up some blood then said,

"I'm sorry kid for…. For everything I've done… I've done to you and treated you" Drake tried to say something but stopped, he didn't really know what to say to him. Luckily for Drake the paramedics arrived along with some police cars and one of them happened to be Justin who ran over to where Drake was neither friend said a word, Justin knew Drake's history with Darwin suddenly Drake bent over and started throwing up so Justin placed his hand on Drake's back and started rubbing it. When he was able he answered some questions that Justin was forced to ask him then while some other cops interviewed the bystanders Captain Stacy asked Justin to bring both Drake and Miles home. The whole ride there nobody said a word, when they arrived Miles got out then ran into his house while Drake and Justin stood outside but as soon as they reached the front door it was flung open and Drake was pulled into a hug by both Charlie and Felicia.

**Carter's Residence: Brooklyn, NY- 8:00 PM**

Drake sat in his bedroom with his back against his bedroom door, he still couldn't get the picture of Darwin out of head and the thing he could help was that he use his new found powers to save his brother like he had done to save the baby earlier today. His head shot up and that's when he decided it, he hopped up and got onto his computer, he searched various things then finally came to decision that he was going to use his powers to find the person who killed his brother and thankfully he got a picture of the person the bystanders had given the cops.

"I will find you… and I'll make you pay."

**Thanks for reading, please review and I hope to have Chapter 4 up tomorrow.**


	4. With Great Power, Great Responseability

**What's up everyone back again like I said with Chapter 4 now I don't have much to say except that I own nothing because it all goes to Marvel and Stan Lee so yeah enjoy.**

**Northwest Brooklyn, Tuesday Night 7:30 PM**

Clinton Hill was located in Northwest Brooklyn and it was one of the worst parts of the city. Gangs who scared people into giving them protection money ran it, the man who shot and killed Darwin was from this neighborhood but even going there was suicide but at the moment Drake didn't care. He stood on the rooftop of one of the apartment buildings owned by the local gang, he peered over the edge and saw four men all unarmed from the look of it so he pulled out a black ski mask then pulled his hood on over his head. Before he leaped down he pulled out two more items from the front pocket of his hoodie, they were silver wrist bands that would shoot out webbing fluid which he thought would be a perfect addition to him already having spider like powers. Without thinking or warning Drake dropped form the roof landing in the middle of the ground, he bent down and shot two webs two men in the leg then he pulled taking them down to the ground.'

The third man comes running at him and because of his spider sense as he started calling it after the incidents yesterday he back flipped over the but before grabbing the man's shoulders then flipped him onto the ground. Drake turned his attention to the final man who was standing besides a barrel of fire, he stepped towards the last man but when he stepped forward he stopped when he saw that it wasn't a man but boy about Miles's age not wanting to hurt the boy he said, "Go home now" the boy nodded his head then took off running in the opposite direction. His spider sense so he ducked down as the third man came back for more, he quickly shot a web at the man's wrists then shot another web to the man's feet and pulled taking the man down where he proceed to hog tie the man.

Drake stood then made his way towards the first two men were attempting to remove the webbing from the feet but he stopped them by shooting multiple webs to their wrists. He turned around grabbed the man he had hog tied and with one hand lifted him into the air, "A man was shot outside the Brooklyn Community Center last night…. I want the shooter," he said with a growl. The man struggled then said,

"187's never give up family" in retaliation Drake slammed him on the wall keeping him there.

"I'll ask again and next time I won't be so nice about your punishment" he spat with venom.

"Carlos Gomez, its on the fifth floor 507" the man said quickly, Drake smiled then slammed his forearm into the man's head knocking him out cold. He dropped the man then proceeded to crawl the outside of the building until he was on the fifth floor now all he had to do was find 507. He made his way around the corner until he found a window that leaded to the apartment itself, he yanked open the window then crawled inside, not wanting to be seen though he leaped up to the ceiling and started crawling.

Carlos Gomez, a well known gangbanger sat in his apartment building enjoying a blunt while watching television. He looked at the clock and noticed that his boys had been gone a long time but that changed when he heard a knock at his door but it was the knock that his boys usually did letting him know it was them so he slowly stood up and grabbed his glock. He peeked out the peephole but saw nothing so being cautious he slowly unlocked the door and started opening it when suddenly it was kicked in sending him flying backwards.

Drake who had been on the ceiling waited until the door started opening until leaping down and kicked the door in sending Carlos backwards entered the room. He saw Carlos reach for the gun that was knocked from his hand so he shot a web and pulled the gun towards him before running and leaping into the air slamming his knee into Carlos's head knocking him backwards to the wall. Carlos looked around then picked up a chair and flung as hard as he could at Drake who quickly shot to webs then swung it around and because Carlos ducked it hit the window breaking it. Moving quickly Drake ran and kicked Carlos sending backwards out the window but Drake grabbed his leg stopping him from falling to his death.

"Your fucking crazy" Carlos shouted, Drake ignoring the man pulled him up so he could talk to him.

"You shot an innocent man last night, give me good reason why I shouldn't lose my grip" he slowly loosens his grip on the man's leg making him scream.

"It was an accident I swear, the gun it went off when we were fightin' for it, I didn't mean to pull…"

"If it was an accident then why run?" Drake growled but before Carlos could reply Drake cut him off, "Cause you didn't want to go to jail? Ruin your whole operation?" he pulled Carlos back inside the apartment then bringing his right fist up he punched him sending him across the room. Drake waits for Carlos to stand before shooting webs webbing the gangbanger to the wall, he walked towards him and said, "Today is your lucky day, I'm not going to kill you because then he wouldn't approve but I am going to leave you for the cops and your going to confess to killing Darwin Carter because if you don't then I'm gong to come back here and make you suffer."

**New York City, New York- Tuesday Night 9:00 PM**

Drake swing though the air, he had taken the ski mask off allowing the wind to blow though his hair. He landed on a gargoyle that was attached to the Bedford Hotel, he could've killed that man for what he did to Darwin but didn't and that's only because he knew that Darwin wouldn't have wanted that, the sound of his phone beeping broke his thoughts so he pulled it out and saw that it was a text from Justin but he ignored it by putting his phone back in his pocket, he stood up then fell. As he neared the street he shot a web and swung though the city, as he swung he realized that he was going to use his powers not to hurt people but save them instead.

**Carter's Residence, Brooklyn- Tuesday Night 10:00 PM**

Drake entered his room though the window not wanting to wake his brother and sister in-law. He sat down at his desk and pulled out a notepad and pencil, he started drawing a suit that he could wear but every idea he came up with was either stupid or boring that was until he got an idea so he started drawing it until he finished. When he was done, he looked at the final product and was very happy with what he had come up with, the suit was mostly black with red on the chest, arms. The gloves and boots were red along with the mask which would have white lenses with a black outline, It would have black webbing on it and the final add-on was a small yellow spider on the front then a bigger one on the back.

"Time to get to work."

**Thanks for reading, please review**

**Chapter 5: A Hero Is Born- Drake's first day as Spider-Man, He and Liz Allen grow a little closer and he talks to his ex-girlfriend Lisa since she yelled at him on Friday.**


	5. A Hero Is Born

**What's up guys, I'm back with Chapter 5, now I did change some things mostly I took the part about Drake and Liz getting together more for next chapter and I do introduce the three villains who play huge parts in this story and following story. So anyways yeah whatever guys.**

***I own nothing except Drake and Justin.**

**OsCorp- Wednesday Morning 5:30 AM**

Norman Osborn entered his office to see that the crime boss Tombstone was sitting at his desk. Norman let out a short sign before saying, "Mr. Lincoln, I do not like unannounced visits even if it is to discuss the lost of Project X but since you are here I would like to tell you that as of right now our partnership is over so whatever you have to say can be saved" Norman said before crossing his arms to his chest. Tombstone stared at the man in front of him, his eyes hardened at the man for his ignorance and stupidity. He stood then walked around the desk, he made his way towards the man then reached out and fixed Norman's suit then suddenly grabbed the man and slammed him down on top of his desk.

Tombstone leaned down so he could whisper, "You have disappointed me for the last time Osborn, and I wonder have you told your son the real cause of death to his mother? I would hate to arrange another accident to occur and take your son away from you" Tombstone released his grip then fixed his own suit, he started making his way towards the office door but stopped and turned back to face Norman who was leaning against his desk. "You have until next week to give me a soldier or bad things will happen."

Norman watched as the man left the office with his thugs behind him, Norman grabbed his phone and told his sectary to hold all his calls along with cancel his meetings. He left his office and went to his private elevator, he entered and pressed the button for the basement. The man stood with a scowl on his face, he was going make Tombstone pay the due he killed Norman's wife and for threatening his son. Norman's fist balled then started shaking but he quickly unclenched them when the door opened so he stepped out to the secret office. Norman looked around and saw three men were in the lab, one was Doctor Samuel Barnes, the second man was slightly young men compared to Samuel and Norman, he was from Europe along with a past of playing football there as well, he could be mistaken to be Jason Statham but is name was "Blackie " Dargo.

The third and final man was about the same age as Dargo, he was taller than the man though, he was an African American male that stood at 6'0", the man's name was Aaron Davis. Norman smiled at the two men who had agreed to work for him and in return Norman would pay them for their services. He smiled then clapped his hands together then said, "Gentlemen shall we begin?" the two men nodded their hands then Doctor Barnes walked over and produced two syringes with blue liquid that he then stuck into the men's arms and pushed the liquid into the men's arms making them growl out in pain but stood their ground. Norman walked over and pressed a small red button to reveal two suits, one was all green with wings while the second one was green with a purple cape, gloves, boots and mask. He turned to the men and said, "From now "Blackie" Dargo and Aaron Davis do not exist from now on you will be known by two different names" Davis and Dargo looked at each other then Davis said,

"What is that exactly?" Norman rubbed his hands together then said,

"By this time tomorrow, the people will fear the names Vulture and Prowler."

(!)

**Carter's Residence- Wednesday Afternoon, 12:00 PM**

_Watching haters wonder why Gambino got the game locked  
Half-Thai thickie, all she wanna do is Bangkok  
Got her hair done, French braids, now she A$AP  
Bino so insensitive, she asking, "Why you say that?!"  
I'm chillin', real nigga feeling  
Rich kid, asshole: paint me as a villain  
Still spitting that cash flow: DJ Khaled_

Drake lifted his eyes then reached over and turned his alarm on his cell phone off, he laid back down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, he had decided not to go to school today which his brother, Felicia and Justin agreed would be a good idea for a couple of days until he felt he was ready. He got out of bed and went into the bathroom where he brushed his teeth and face but instead of leaving he reached into the top drawer and pulled out a shaver. He stared at himself in the mirror then proceeded to shave his afro off until it was all gone, he smiled and liked the new look besides it would be a lot easier for him to pull the mask on now as well. He left the bathroom and quickly pulled on his Spiderman suit except for the boots, gloves and mask before pulling on his regular street clothes.

He made his way down the steps and entered the kitchen, he saw his brother talking to someone on the phone probably about funeral plans for Darwin. He took a bottle of orange juice from the fridge then left the house without saying a word to Charlie, he made his way down the street until he reached the subway station, he looked around then entered and alleyway, he quickly removed his clotheslines and stuffed them into his backpack that he was carrying on his back. He places his clothes inside then pulls on the red boots, yellow bracelets, red gloves and lastly pulled on his red mask. Drake or now Spider-Man crawled up the wall until he was on the roof then shot a web launching himself into the air, he swung though the city and didn't stop until he heard police sirens going off making him stop.

Spider-Man looked down and saw a car zooming past with three or more police cars chasing after it. _Well look like its show time _he thought as he launched himself off the side of the building and shot a web at the adjacent building allowing him to swing around the corner then released allowing him to land on the hood of the leading cop car. He leaps from the cop car and did a flip in the air landing feet first onto the hood of the car, "Hi guys, my name is Spider-Man and I will be kicking your asses today" he said as he started shooting webs at the windshield of the car, as he was working his spider sense hit so he looked to his left and saw the passenger lean out the window and he was holding a shotgun, he ducked just as the man fired off a shot, he came back up and continued webbing up the windshield.

When he was done he leaped off and then shot multiple webs catching the car into a web between two stoplights. He stood there and admired his work but his celebration was cut short when he heard the sounds of guns being cocked, he turned to see the policemen out of their cars and pointed their guns at him. "Freeze freak" one cop said, Spider-Man gulped then quickly shot a web launching himself into the air as the cops shot at him but he used his agility to dodge each bullet.

**Lower Manhattan, New York University- Wednesday Afternoon, 1:00 PM**

Drake entered the University, he looked around and saw Justin with the girls so he walked over jumped into the chair between Liz and Justin making both of them jump in surprise and shock. "What the hell are you doing here?" Justin said with shock which made him chuckle, "I mean I thought you weren't going to come in today" he quickly added, Drake shook his head then said,

"I can't just sit home and do nothing, besides I think school is better than listening to Charlie making funeral plans all day" silence filled the group then Gwen went into friend mode and said,

"Well you let Liz and I know when the funeral is because we will come and support you" Drake smiled then without warning Justin grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the girls.

"What the hell bruh?" Drake asked, Justin looked around then said,

"Drake, I am your best friend almost like a brother right?" Drake slowly nodded his head, "I have something to tell you, I went over some files and I found out that Darwin was in with the wrong crowd… he worked for Wilson Fisk" Drake furrowed his brows which made Justin rolled his eyes then said, "Kingpin you cupcake" Drake's eyes widen shock. "Now you start getting all defensive and start cussing me out just listen alright" he said, again Drake nodded his head so Justin said, "I went over some of the Fisk case files…. Mostly suspected workers for him and each time I found Darwin's pic in the files along with the crime he supposedly committed but nothing was ever prove due to Kingpin owning some of the…" Justin was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing.

Drake watches as Justin walks off to answer his phone before making his way over to where Gwen and Liz were sitting but when he got there he noticed them watching some on the television so he looked up and saw that it was the news talking about a mysterious masked man stopping a car that had been involved in a robbery minutes prior. "Damn, dude is crazy" he said as he sat down then pulled out his lunch he had packed, Gwen and Liz turned back to face him.

"Well nobody got hurt so he alright in my book, though I'm not sure my father feels the same way" Gwen said before taking a sip of her coke. Liz shook her head then said,

"The cops should've been more careful though, any of those bullets could have hit someone but whoever that man is… needs to be careful."

**All right guys thanks for reading this chapter but sadly this will be the last chapter for a while because I need to work on a real book that I've been working on so yeah until then thanks again and please review.**


End file.
